


Shine on the Sea

by TennKujo666



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Merman Tenn Kujo, Orphanage, Parent/Child Incest, Sailor Ryunosuke Tsunashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennKujo666/pseuds/TennKujo666
Summary: Ever since his wife passed, Ryunosuke has been upset knowing that they couldn’t make a family together.But one day he decided he wanted to visit the local orphanage to give a child a loving. At the orphanage, he noticed a boy sitting by himself in a corner. He had very light pink hair, cat-like eyes similar to his own but hot pink.Right away Ryunosuke knew that he was the one that he should bring home with him.But what happens when he falls in love with the shy boy and finds out that he was hiding something very big from him?“Tenn…”





	1. Chapter 1

"Another lonely day", Ryunosuke sighed. The weather was dark, and cloudy with a 60% chance of rain. It's been 5 months since his wife passed away. Nearby on the coffee table, was her picture. She was everything a guy could ever ask for. Kindness, selflessness, loyalty, commitment, generosity, and above all a big gold heart. Grabbing it from the coffee table, Ryunosuke's eyes began to tear up as he gently rubbed across the picture with his thumb over the cheek of his wife. He was wiping away her tears. He first met her at a restaurant. That's when love bloomed. They dated for a long time before Ryunosuke popped the question. His marriage to his girlfriend was the happiest days in their life. Ryunosuke always dreamed of starting a family with her but that's when sadness struck. His wife passed away due to illness. Just reminiscing the memories, brought tears to Ryunosuke's eyes. Before he knew it, Ryunosuke was bawling his eyes out. He wiped his tears with a tissue from a nearby tissue box. "Tomorrow is going to be better, I can feel it!" Ryunosuke thought with an enthusiastic tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story so far even though it was short at Chapter 1. I'm planning on more exciting stuff to happen but if you guys have any ideas or suggestions. I'll hear you out! Thanks for the support!!

Ryunosuke's prediction was spot on being as the weather was bright and sunny. He wasn't a big fan of rain or storms due to growing up in a warm, sunny climate of Okinawa. The sunlight seems to peek from out of the curtains and beamed into Ryunosuke's sleepy eyes. Groggily, Ryunosuke sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. Clearing his mind with all the fog of dreams, he stood up to begin his day. Even though Ryunosuke wasn't a big fan of coffee, he came to enjoy it being as the coffee often left behind a bitter yet tangy flavor on his taste buds. His normal breakfest was the typical eggs and bacon along with sausage links. After spending some time getting ready, Ryunosuke left his house to get some fresh air from the outside world of his house. The streets were busy as usual. People going to and from work, shopping, and other things that normal people do. Ryunosuke used to be one of those people, going to and from work and shopping until his wife passed. Ryunosuke would often visit the local Sunbridge Orphanage to volunteer with the children and help them get forever homes with loving parents. This visit was going to be a life-changing experience for Ryunosuke. 

One day while Ryunosuke was helping out a kid with his shoelace. He noticed a young male that looks to be either 4 or 5. His hair was an odd color like Sakura in springtime. His eyes were not like the others; they were hot pink and cat-like. Exactly like Ryunosuke's own except his were yellow in color. Ryunosuke could feel the young child's aura, with every sense that Ryunosuke felt, he knew right away that this shy male was coming home with him. "Umm...excuse me Ms. Kope" Ryunosuke asked the caretaker and owner of Sunbridge Orphanage with a tap on her shoulder. "Yes? Mr. Tsunashi?" Ms. Kope replied very kindly as she turned to face Ryunosuke. "Is that kid with the white-pink hair new? I've haven't seen him here before" Ryunosuke asked with a hint of commenting. "Oh yes," Mrs. Kope said, "He is new. He came to our doorstep dis morning. I asked if he was lost or if he needed help. He responded with I'm an orphan. So I was happy to lend my care to him. It took awhile for him to warm up to me. I asked his name and he said it was Tenn as in heaven or sky. What a lovely name for a lovely boy!" Ms. Kope beamed with happiness from talking about this mysterious boy. Ryunosuke looked back at the young male. It seemed as the child didn't want to interact with others. He just sat there in the corner, quiet and watching everyone like a hawk. Ryunosuke sighed, "Is he anti-social or shy even?" he asked. "Since he got here, he didn't bother trying to interact with anyone. Some children already tried to talk to him but he ignores them. The kids always complain to me about being ignored from Tenn" Ms. Kope said holding one of her cheeks. "Well," Ryunosuke said brightly "He's going to be adopted today! Tell him that he's being adopted by me." Ms. Kope's expression went from "oh dear" to a euphoric one. She was overjoyed that a child that had no home nor parents were going to be blessed with one right away. Ms. Kope didn't wait one second. Dashing over to Tenn, she kneeled down in front of the latter and gave a big smile. Tenn just looked at her like she was cuckoo. "Tenn, honey, you're being adopted!" Ms. Kope exuberantly. Tenn gave a look of shock for the first time in front of Ms. Kope.


End file.
